


Business Trip

by Daegaer



Series: A Demon in Japan [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale asks for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

"There seems to be more paperwork every day," Aziraphale moaned, waving a sheaf of printout in Crowley's face. "I've been called in as a consultant to another office."

"Stop that. What's the problem?"

"The dead returning to life and preying on the living, deranged necromancers involved in obscenities against God and man, possessions all over the place. You know, the usual. Be a dear and help me out, Crowley."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, mentally calculating the number of favours Aziraphale owed him and the likelihood he'd ever be able to call in any of them.

"The _usual?_ For where?"

Aziraphale had the grace to look a little shame-faced as he muttered something fast and indistinct under his breath. Crowley paled and put his cup of tea down before he dropped it.

"Not _that_ bloody country? Just tell me we won't set foot in Tokyo."

Aziraphale gave him a worried grin.


End file.
